Silencio
by Vitto-H
Summary: Neji Hyuga es un experto en guardar silencio, y que mejor que usarlo como arma para conseguir lo que se quiere .:Oneshot:. .:Drabble:.


**Hola a todas (os)! :D**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria**

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

**Silencio **

.

.

Lo miro recostarse en un árbol, tan callado y frio como siempre, cerro sus ojos mientras su cuerpo seguir parado recargado en el árbol; ella solo se limito a deleitarse la vista con sus ojos enfocados al prodigio Hyuga. Estaban frente a frente, y al parecer él no tenía ánimos de hablar… tan callado como siempre.

Pudieron pasar más minutos si no fuera porque Tenten, parlanchina por excelencia como le decía el Hyuga, se hubiera hartado de tan sofocante silencio y su lengua tan inquieta había empezado a moverse:

- Neji.- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamiento mañaneros.- Llevamos aquí un buen rato, y tu simplemente no has dado indicios de querer entrenar… ¿Te sientes mal?

- ….- Se limito a guardar un silencio sepulcral.

- Entiendo.- dijo con una mueca la castaña a tan "interesante" reacción.- Así que como no haremos nada, optaré por dirigirme a mi casa.- dicho esto simulo su partida recogiendo sus cosas y colocando su mochila en su espalda, tal vez fuera un tontería, pero tenía la esperanza de que el Hyuga la detuviera…

Avanzo unos cuantos metros y el continuaba en la misma posición inerte, ella frustrada regreso corriendo a su posición para encararlo…

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Neji?.- le grito desesperada.- ¡Dime algo por favor! ¡Me está hartando tu actitud de hoy!

- …- él seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo tenía los ojos cerrados, restándole importancia a lo que la morocha le dijera o fuera a decir. Escuchaba los bufidos que ésta emitía o los reproches que le echaba, pero ni eso hacía que el heredero del Bouke se atreviera a abrir la boca.

- ¡Perfecto Neji Hyuga!.- dijo una rendida Tenten.- ¡Si no quieres hablar, ya no te dirigiré la palabra!.- dicho esto, con un puchero en el rostro, le dio la espalda. Pero el tiempo pasaba lentamente y el opalino no daba indicios de movimiento o arrepentimiento , mientras había alguien que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, estaba demasiado inquieta y perturbada por la actitud de su compañero; al fin rendida volteo para mirarlo, para ver en qué estado se encontraba el ojiblanco, ninguna novedad, en la misma posición. Emitió un sonoro suspiro la castaña y miro el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer y no había logrado sacarle ni media palabra al Hyuga, al parecer era demasiado testarudo.

Al regresar su vista noto que el chico tenía los ojos abiertos y sin una expresión en su pálido rostro, ella le dirigió una de sus dulces sonrisa y se acerco lentamente, lo tomo por el mentón depositando un beso en sus finos labios; disfrutó y deleito aquel sabor que de los labios del Hyuga se emanaba. Se separo de sus labios mordiendo el labio inferior del ojiblanco, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Hasta mañana Neji.- decía mientras se alejaba feliz del campo de entrenamiento, como si los disgustos de un momento solo hubiesen sido recuerdos lejanos.

Desapareció entre los árboles y la noche, dejando al heredero del Bouke tal cual y como estaba. Se incorporo exhalando un suspiro y una sonrisa ligera en los labios se le formo. Tomo sus cosas y se alejo del campo de entrenamiento.

Sin duda alguna el silencio es la mejor arma que tenia contra la platicadora castaña, sobre todo cuando acababan de tener una pelea de novios por una tontería, a sabiendas que el silencio es lo que más odiaba la morocha y … que al guardar silencio siempre intentaba convencerlo de hablar con uno de sus típicos besos. El silencio era lo que Neji Hyuga denominaba como "su arma secreta", el arma con el que conseguía los interminables besos de su amada Tenten.

* * *

_Ok, esta vez me vole la barda, ni idea que me fume o creo que el cansancio me hizo escribirlo; ni modos, ya lo subi ^^_

_Espero sus reviews. Un review= Una sonrisa de la escritora :D. Me hacen ser mejor escritora o al menos, saber lo mal que escribo :(_

_Les mando muchos besos y saludos desde Yucatan! Cuidense ^^_

**Vitto- H **


End file.
